¡Hey, Él es Mío!
by Ari-nee
Summary: Habían estado tan concentrados en enamorarlos que olvidaron que uno de los métodos más efectivos eran los celos. Este escrito participa en el día 16 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) [AoKaga][SemiAU][Omegaverse][Participación de MidoTaka y KiKasa]


**Este escrito participa en el día 16 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)**

* * *

Aomine pateaba el piso con impaciencia. Hace 10 minutos que lleva esperando en aquella cancha donde los milagros y sus compañeros se juntaban cada semana para jugar, y todos saben que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes. Está de peor humor hoy que de costumbre, y la verdad solo esperaba que a quien busca aparezca pronto.

Kise es uno de los idiotas que no ha aparecido y aun no da señales de que vendrá, por lo tanto, Kasamatsu tampoco ha venido a la cancha. Midorima está algo irritable ya que el fastidioso pelinegro no le acompañó hoy; y Murasakibara vino solo, sin Himuro, algo que debía de alegrarle pero en lugar de eso solo le impacientaba aún más.

– ¿Realmente tenemos que esperar a Kise-kun? – La voz monótona de Kuroko se escuchó y el moreno frunció aún más el ceño. Estaba bien que aún quisiera al chico debido a su pasado en Teikou, pero igual ahora su mente la ocupaba otra persona. De solo recordar como el peliceleste apareció en la cancha sin Kagami le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Algo no andaba bien.

– Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con la actitud de Ryouta, Tetsuya. Pero quiero esperar que al menos tenga el valor de decirme la razón por la cual está tardando tanto – La voz de Akashi sonó autoritaria y un tanto escalofriante. Parecía que el capitán de Rakuzan comenzaría a lanzar tijeras de un momento para otro.

Aomine ignoró por completo cualquier otra cosa que los dos _omegas_ de ahí tuvieran que decir. Se sentía enormemente nervioso, y parecía que no era el único porque su esencia de _alfa_ captaba a la perfección que Midorima también estaba tenso. Había algo ahí que les estaba molestando, y parecía que Murasakibara era el único que se mostraba _tranquilo_.

El sonido de una llamada atrajo la atención de todos. Tetsuya sacó el celular de su bolsillo y rápido se lo llevó al oído derecho. Los sentidos de alfa de Aomine se agudizaron enseguida, podría tratarse de cualquiera, y por cualquiera, se refería a que podría tratarse de Kagami. Desgraciadamente para el peliazul, solo escuchó la voz chillona de Kise.

– ¿Kise-kun? Llevamos ya 15 minutos esperando y… Oh, ¿Enserio? Está bien, supongo que fue de improvisto. Gracias por avisar, adiós – Tan rápido como esa extraña llamada telefónica, Kuroko de inmediato guardó su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo y miró ahora a todos los presentes – Kise-kun no vendrá hoy, se ha enfermado – Explicó.

– Pero yo veía bien al idiota ayer – Daiki no pudo callarse, pues ayer incluso había jugado un _uno contra uno_ con el rubio y el chico se notaba en perfectas condiciones. No podía enfermarse de un día para otro, ¿O sí? Bien, eso resolvía el asunto de Kise, pero ¿Y Kagami?

– No entiendo por qué razón Ryouta nos ha mentido, pero espero que sea por una buena – Akashi miró a los presentes con una chispa afilada en su mirada. Parecía que él no se tragó el cuento del siete de Kaijo, y por lo visto Kuroko tampoco, ni ninguno de ahí, pero nadie más prefirió decir nada. Aomine chasqueó la lengua, ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

– Tal vez solo quiere salir a divertirse, así como Muro-chin – La voz perezosa de Murasakibara fue la causante de que todos prestaran más atención al pelimorado que degustaba una paleta como si nada. Cuando Atsushi se dio cuenta de que había atraído público, habló – Muro-chin me dijo que hoy no jugaría con nosotros porque saldría con unos amigos más. También me dijo que no me sorprendiera si algunos de nosotros no aparecíamos en la cancha hoy.

– ¿Unos amigos? – Preguntó la sombra tratando de confirmar las palabras del nueve de Yosen. Murasakibara asintió – Es exactamente lo que Kagami-kun me dijo en la mañana. Por eso es que no ha venido hoy – Una vena palpitó en la frente del moreno, aunque igual no tenía por qué quejarse, él no había preguntado tampoco.

– Takao me dijo exactamente lo mismo – Interrumpió ahora el de lentes mientras se acomodaba los susodichos en el puente de la nariz. Recuerda el revoltijo en el estómago que sintió cuando el pelinegro le dijo eso, por lo que tuvo que venir solo hasta la cancha. Igual sus sentidos aún no se tranquilizaban y algo en su interior parecía querer gritarle algo.

– ¿Están sugiriendo que Takao-kun, Kagami-kun y Himuro-kun se vieron a escondidas de nosotros? – Preguntó Kuroko esperando una respuesta negativa; sin embargo, él también creía en esa posibilidad de que su luz le hubiese mentido para salir con esos dos pelinegros.

– Y quizá Kise-chin con su senpai están también con ellos – Agregó el de mayor altura mientras abría una bolsa de papas. Los sentidos de alfa de Aomine y de Midorima se alteraron. Sabían que algo no andaba bien y ya sabían qué es lo que era.

– Definitivamente Ryouta no está con ellos – Habló el pelirrojo después de un rato mientras pensaba la situación en silencio. Los cuatro pares de ojos ahora se posaron en él por lo que Seijuuro explicó su punto detalladamente – Hay una probabilidad de 99.9% de que Yukio esté con Taiga, Kazunari y Tatsuya, sin embargo, no creo que Ryouta esté con ellos por una simple razón…

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron los otros cuando el de ojos bicolores se detuvo en su explicación.

– Ryouta es un alfa, y estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos estaría muy a gusto con él ahí – Dictaminó con absoluta certeza mientras los demás le miraban extrañados. ¿Qué hecho tenía que ver el motivo de que el rubio fuese un alfa? ¿Qué no Himuro Tatsuya también lo era?

– Pero Muro-chin también es un alfa – Corrigió el pelimorado.

– Lo sé – Aceptó el pelirrojo – Pero Tatsuya se tiene ganado rápidamente la confianza de ellos. Contrario a Ryouta, quién solo les fastidia. Lo que quiero decir, es que la presencia de Ryouta con ellos incomodaría demasiado a Yukio, y por lo tanto, les arruinaría su salida. Entre omegas buscamos que nuestros iguales estén a gusto, por lo que dudo que Ryouta esté con ellos directamente – Carraspeó antes de continuar – No obstante, tal vez les esté siguiendo.

– Kise-kun debe estar algo intranquilo justo ahora. Es decir, yo también confío en Himuro-kun aunque yo sea un omega, pero me imagino que para él, que se siente atraído por Kasamatsu-san debe ser horrible verlo en compañía de otro alfa – Cabe aclarar que las palabras de Kuroko no hicieron más que alterar a Midorima y a Aomine – Igual debí suponer algo así cuando Kagami-kun se negó a venir hoy. Él nunca ha declinado nuestros encuentros; y tal vez quiera regresar con Himuro-kun, se nota que su relación ha mejorado.

El aura alrededor del cinco de Touou se volvió más pesada. El chico tenía una mirada asesina tan solo por escuchar las palabras del peliceleste. Sabía que esos dos habían tenido una relación tiempo atrás, por suerte, parecía que no hubo ninguna especie de reclamo por lo que aún no se volvieron pareja. Pero ese tipo le cabreaba con su sola presencia, y pensar que estaba con Kagami le hizo arder en furia.

– Yo me largo de aquí – Comentó el moreno mientras daba media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la cancha con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, sin prestar atención a nada. No le importaba incluso si el emperador quería asesinarle con las tijeras, él se iría de ahí.

– Aomine-kun… – Intentó detenerlo inútilmente el de menor estatura pero fue interrumpido por el cuatro de Rakuzan.

– Déjalo Tetsuya – Le ordenó a lo cual el menor abrió los ojos con asombro. No era algo usual ver a Akashi dejar que alguien se vaya ignorándolo así como así – Shintarou, también puedes irte – Indicó sin ver al peliverde, pero esté asintió para salir detrás de Aomine.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso Aka-chin? – Preguntó confundido el gigante terminando lo último que quedaba de su bolsa de frituras.

– Ellos tienen que aclarar algunos asuntos. Están demasiado tensos e intranquilos así que no creo que puedan jugar en ese estado. Será mejor que arreglen sus problemas – Dijo sin más el de ojos bicolores para tomar sus cosas e indicarles a los únicos dos chicos que quedaban con él que hicieran lo mismo – Vámonos.

* * *

Aomine ahuyentaba a todo aquel individuo que se acercara a él o se metiera en su camino. Ignoró también a los y las omegas que usualmente coqueteaba, como si estos no fueran más que estorbos. Su mal humor estaba cada vez peor y no era precisamente porque el número seis de Shutoku estuviese con él, aunque también le molestaba eso.

– Aomine, tranquilízate – Ordenó el de lentes mientras el mencionado soltó un gruñido de molestia ante la orden. Es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué el de cabellos verdes le estaba siguiendo.

– No me digas que hacer, y será mejor que te pierdas; no necesito a una niñera que me esté vigilando todo el día, suficiente tengo con la fastidiosa de Satsuki como para que también quieras ayudarle – Protestó cabreado, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el más alto ni siquiera se molestó por sus palabras.

– Dejemos algo en claro, Aomine. Ni tú me agradas ni yo te agrado, pero lo que realmente queremos es algo similar, y mientras no llamemos a Kise, probablemente no obtengamos ninguna pista – La madurez y la verdad con la que habló el escolta hizo a Aomine chasquear la lengua. El imbécil cuatro ojos tenía razón.

– De acuerdo, llamaré a Kise – Aceptó mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba al número del rubio; se lo llevó a la oreja derecha y escuchó dos timbres antes de que la voz fastidiosa del alero de Kaijo sonara a través de la vía telefónica.

– _A-Aominecchi, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Le dije a K-Kurokocchi que avisara que no iría porque no me siento bien, a-así que…_ – La voz de Ryouta se escuchaba torpe y nerviosa, pero sin ningún indicio de que estuviese enfermo o algo así. Daiki apretó los dientes ante el hecho de que el de ojos miel estuviese esquivando preguntas que ni había hecho.

– Al demonio Kise – Interrumpió asustando un poco al rubio debido a su actitud más horrible de lo usual – Sé que no estás enfermo, así como sé que estás siguiendo a Kasamatsu. Solo dime si Kagami y Takao están con él – Dijo directo al punto. Le hubiese gustado decir solo _Kagami_ , pero la mirada que le dirigía Midorima le hizo incluir al chico con ojo de halcón.

– _Diablos…_ – Se escuchó el murmullo de Kise a través del teléfono; el rubio soltó un suspiro al verse descubierto y no tuvo más opción que hablar – _De acuerdo, estoy siguiendo a senpai; y sí, Kagamicchi y Takaocchi están con él, y también con… Himuro_ – La voz de Ryouta se escuchó escalofriante al decir lo último. Algo había cabreado al alero para que no le incluyera el _"cchi"_ al final del apellido de Tatsuya _._

– ¿En dónde carajos estás? – Preguntó aún más enojado. El solo hecho de escuchar como habló el número siete al mencionar al pelinegro alfa le había dado mala espina. Midorima también estaba atento pese a que este no escuchaba la conversación.

– _En el centro comercial cerca de la escuela de Midorimacchi, en el segundo piso, justo donde está el cine_ – Explicó así sin más. Kise no era tan tonto como parecía por lo que se imaginó que el hecho de que el moreno preguntase también por Takao se debía a que el compañero de este estaba con él. Ahora tendría más apoyo para alejar a esa peste de los tres omegas.

– Bien, Midorima y yo iremos para allá. Mantén vigilados a esos cuatro – Ordenó el peliazul aunque sabía que no había necesidad de eso. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el rubio les vigilaría sin que él lo hubiese pedido. Sin más colgó la llamada para mirar al peliverde que esperaba impaciente cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó con una ceja arqueada. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

– Akashi tenía razón, esos cuatro están juntos y Kise ya les tiene localizados. Están en el cine del centro comercial cerca de tu escuela, así que andando – Al escuchar aquello, Shintarou no pudo evitar poner la misma sonrisa ladeada que Aomine había hecho. Sin perder un segundo, comenzó a caminar.

– Sígueme – Le indicó a Aomine, quien ni lento ni perezoso de inmediato empezó a seguirle. Takao y Kagami podrían ser omegas sin pareja, pero estaba claro que muy pronto dejarían de serlo.

* * *

Kise miraba desde una distancia considerable como era que esos cuatro estaban _pasándola bien._ Normalmente solía ser un tipo muy fastidioso hasta el exceso, varias veces se lo habían dicho; algunas personas hubiesen pensado que el rubio se hubiese lanzado a su capitán lloriqueando para que no saliera con esos tres, pero el punto era que, la cosa era tan seria que el siete no tuvo tiempo para actuar así.

Su actitud que siempre era chillona y dramática, había cambiado drásticamente a una fría y calculadora. Era como si estuviese utilizando la misma concentración que cuando hacía la _copia perfecta_ , pero esta vez, sin estar jugando baloncesto. Tal era el cambio, que juraba que si Aomine comenzaba a molestarle no dudaría en romperle la mandíbula en lugar de quejarse patéticamente.

Bueno, tampoco era como si realmente no tuviera una razón para actuar así, y lo cierto es que la tenía, pues desde que comenzó a experimentar cierta clase de atracción hacia su capitán omega e intentar fallidamente llamar la atención de este, ver a otro alfa acercarse al pelinegro tan confiadamente y sin que Kasamatsu hiciese nada por alejarlo –incluso correspondiendo aquellos gestos– le había hecho actuar diferente.

Ahora solo podía observar desde lejos como era que Kasamatsu, Takao y Kagami estaba en una extraña _salida_ con aquel pelinegro de Yosen que era compañero de Murasakibara. Es decir, ¿Tres omegas con un alfa? Sabía que la mayoría de los alfa acostumbraban tener múltiples parejas debido a su necesidad de _sexo_ –donde él no se incluía en el montón– pero no sabía de ningún omega que estuviese de acuerdo en compartir a su pareja, ni siquiera los que habían sido _forzados_ a ser pareja de un alfa.

Podía apreciar claramente cómo es que intercambiaban palabras que él no podía escuchar por más desarrollado que estuvieran sus sentidos, porque de igual manera aquellos cuatro podían olerle, y eso no sería bueno, por lo que se mantenía lejos pero al margen. Parecía ser que Himuro compraría las entradas mientras los omegas se encargarían de comprar las golosinas que comerían en lo que duraba la película.

– Buen trabajo, Kise – La voz de Aomine se escuchó a su espalda. No podía decir que estuviera sorprendido de que el moreno apareciese de la nada, porque había sentido su aroma de alfa desde mucho antes, mientras el aroma se intensificaba hasta que supo que estaba con él, y tal vez de la misma forma le encontraron. El aroma de Midorima también estaba en su respiración.

– Entrarán a ver una película – Comentó el peliverde a lo que Aomine y Kise le dirigieron miradas sarcásticas de _no me digas_ , por lo que Midorima soltó un bufido antes de aclarar su punto. Igual debía aprender que estaba hablando con esos dos idiotas – Me refiero a que no sabemos qué película verán, y si queremos seguirles necesitamos esa información – Los otros dos entendieron.

– Tch, tengo una idea – Habló el de piel oscura atrayendo la atención de los otros dos – En cuanto entren, pediremos boletos en la misma caja. No creo que sea necesario dar demasiados detalles, la chica sabrá de quien estamos hablando. Solo tendremos que pedir entradas para la misma película que _los tres omegas y el alfa_ verány listo, así de sencillo – Sugirió orgulloso de su plan.

– No suena tan mal pero habrá que ser discretos – Opinó el rubio, y es que la verdad, con esos tres alfas tan atractivos y con aromas _deliciosos_ estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Los tres pares de ojos no se perdieron ningún detalle de cuando los omegas regresaban hacia Himuro con el montón de comida chatarra, mientras este les parecía mostrar los boletos y cuatro lentes 3D.

– Bien, entonces vamos – Dijo Shintarou en cuanto aquellos cuatro desaparecieron por la entrada que daba a las salas del cine. No había demasiada gente pero igual tenían que apresurarse a comprar los boletos. Cuando llegaron frente a la cajera, pudieron percibir que la chica era una omega, y que al verles se sintió rápidamente _inquieta_.

– Déjenme esto a mí – Susurró Aomine con autosuficiencia, pasos antes de estar frente a la chica – Hola, mis amigos y yo queremos ver una película – Se apoyó en la barra y le habló con coquetería a la chica que al sentir su aroma atrayente se puso demasiado incómoda y los colores se le subieron al rostro – Hace unos momentos, un grupo de tres omegas y un alfa compraron boletos, queremos ver la misma película que ellos si no te molesta.

– C-Claro, entonces s-serían tres b-boletos p-para el C-Conjuro 2 en 3D – Tartamudeó la chica pero de inmediato anotó lo que su cliente pedía. Aomine frunció el ceño al saber qué película era la que esos cuatro entraron a ver – ¿Q-Qué asientos d-desea? – Le preguntó la chica mientras le mostraba el monitor donde podía escoger – Los verdes son los ocupados – Daiki dudó.

– ¿Qué asientos eligieron _ellos_? – Exigió saber el peliazul, no seguro de elegir los lugares pues temía que estuvieran demasiado cerca de los chicos y que estos terminaran descubriéndolos. La chica no tardó en entender que el sexy moreno se refería al extraño grupo de tres omegas y aquel alfa también guapísimo. Respondió enseguida.

– S-Son los cuatro q-que están en m-medio – Indicó la dependienta mientras le señalaba al cinco de Touou el lugar donde aquellos cuatro estaban sentados. Estaban en la fila del medio, ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, el lugar que cualquiera escogería al ir. Daiki soltó un suspiro al saber que no había problema en estar lejos de ellos.

– Los tres de la última fila, a la mitad – Pidió y la cajera asintió nerviosa para cumplir con las peticiones que el cliente más guapo del día le había dicho. Le dijo el precio y Aomine giró la cabeza para ver a Midorima, quien suspiró y le tendió el dinero a regañadientes. La chica le entregó los boletos con las manos temblorosas – Gracias preciosa – Dijo tomando los boletos, guiñándole un ojo a la dependienta para irse de ahí.

– ¿Qué película verán? – Cuestionó Midorima mientras el peliazul examinaba los boletos.

– El Conjuro 2 – Respondió y ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño. Entonces Aomine se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Dónde mierda está Kise? – Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados sin señales de rubio, pero su aroma seguía ahí, por lo que no se pudo haber ido lejos. Shintarou no estaba preocupado ni nada, por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló donde se encontraba el chico.

– Lo siento, pero si vamos a entrar al cine debemos al menos comprar algo. Sería muy sospechoso que entráramos sin nada – Explicó el de menor altura mientras traía consigo una bandeja con unas palomitas extra grandes y tres refrescos jumbo. Aomine se talló el puente de la nariz y Midorima se acomodó sus gafas, pero debieron aceptar que Kise tenía razón.

– Solo, entremos – Ordenó el As de Touou mientras caminaba con los otros milagros detrás con rumbo a la entrada de la sala de cine y entregaba los boletos para que le entregasen los lentes 3D.

* * *

Ninguno estaba disfrutando la película, por más lentes de tercera dimensión que tuvieran, por más palomitas que comieran o refresco que tomaran, no se sentían para nada cómodos en la sala de cine. Tuvieron suerte que al cruzar para subir aún más arriba que los otros cuatro, estos estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para percibirles, por lo que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente.

Sin embargo, desde que inició la película, no pudieron despegar su mirada de esos cuatro individuos. Habían quedado de asientos de izquierda a derecha como Kasamatsu, Takao, Himuro y Kagami, que para suerte de Kise, su senpai no estaba tan cerca de ese emo. No obstante, los otros dos no tuvieron la misma suerte al ver como Takao y Kagami estaban a cada lado de Tatsuya.

Aomine sabía que Kagami le tenía pánico a las películas de terror. Midorima había escuchado comentar a Takao que las películas de terror le dejaban demasiado inquieto y paranoico. Y Kise sospechaba que Kasamatsu no actuaba mejor cuando se trataba de las películas del género de horror. Sus salidas en _grupo_ al cine, se los habían confirmado. Himuro había comprado los boletos y dedujeron que ese tipo, jugaba sucio.

Aomine apretó por completo el vaso desechable donde minutos antes estaba su refresco en cuanto vio como Kagami se aferraba al chico emo con miedo. Menos mal se había terminado la bebida hace tiempo o toda su ropa estaría mojada. Midorima soltó un gruñido de molestia cuando su compañero se abrazó al doce de Yosen. El rubio tampoco pudo estar tranquilo cuando la mano de Tatsuya pedía la de su senpai y este correspondió a ese gesto.

Si Himuro seguía jugándole al verga, El Conjuro 2 y la maldita monja serían los últimos de sus problemas.

Unos asientos más abajo, Kasamatsu temblaba como vil hoja, pero el agarre de manos con Tatsuya le hacía sentir seguro aunque no estuviera cerca de este, era como si el mayor quisiera transmitirle protección. Takao abrazaba el torso del escolta de Yosen con pánico, estaba completamente alterado incluso para soltar alguna broma de mal gusto, pero sentir el cuerpo cálido de Himuro le reconfortaba y le mantenía sereno.

Kagami se abrazaba al brazo derecho de su hermano, intentando calmarse de todo el miedo que la película le provocaba, y este le sonreía diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y Taiga confiaba plenamente en aquel pelinegro pues desde que eran niños siempre le protegió de todo y lo seguía haciendo. Aquella salida de amigos no estaba _tan_ mal.

Cada vez que una parte _fea_ aparecía en la película, los omegas cerraban fuertemente sus párpados y se mordían los labios para no gritar, mientras se aferraban aún más fuertes al único consuelo que tenían. Los lentes de tercera dimensión solo hacían que sus miedos fuesen peor, y ya habían terminado todas sus chucherías por lo que no podían distraerse en algo más. Himuro Tatsuya era su única ancla.

– Está por terminar, solo quedan 20 minutos de la película – Informó el chico que se encontraba tranquilo con todo el asunto. Los tres omegas parecieron relajarse ante sus palabras, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que se tensaran de nuevo cuando una escena _horrible_ apareció en la pantalla. Himuro esbozó una sonrisa. Aquellos chicos eran demasiado _lindos_.

* * *

– Bueno, ahora que la película terminó ¿Les parece bien ir a comer? Ustedes están demasiado asustados por lo que tal vez algo en el estómago les haría estar mejor – Comentó el pelinegro con un lunar debajo de su único ojo visible. Estaban a punto de dar las ocho de la noche, por lo que le pareció buena idea. Todo corría por su cuenta, por supuesto.

– ¿A-Asustados? Ay, Tatsu-chan, ¿Qué cosas d-dices? – Intentó persuadir el número diez de Shutoku pero no le funcionó del todo. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus sentidos estaban demasiado despiertos en busca de que la monja esa no apareciera de repente – P-Pero es b-buena idea, ya t-tengo hambre – Aceptó al final, los otros dos asintieron sin decir nada.

– Entonces andando, conozco un lugar que les encantará – Dijo sin más mientras comenzaba a caminar y los otros tres chicos le seguían. Los omegas intentaban adivinar lo que comerían mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus agitados nervios. Tenían que buscar una manera de calmarse; Inhalen, exhalen, inhalen, exhalen.

Kagami respiró hondo y entonces notó algo. Un rico aroma que él bastante bien conocía. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y le vio, o más bien, les vio, porque se encontró con tres alfas que les estaban observando y probablemente siguiendo en su salida. No obstante, hizo como si no les hubiese visto y siguió caminando con una sonrisa.

Tiró de la chaqueta de Kasamatsu y de Takao –quién tiró de Himuro a su vez– estos se giraron para verlo, les dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que fueran al baño. Tatsuya con un movimiento de mano les indicó que él no entraría, y que les esperaría afuera. Kagami igual prefería que su hermano no les acompañara, pues quería hablar a solas con los otros dos omegas. Entraron al baño, y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, decidió hablar con ellos.

– Saben – Dijo acaparando la atención de los otros dos pelinegros – Midorima, Kise y Aomine nos han estado siguiendo. Los acabo de ver pero creo que nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato, incluso antes de entrar a ver la película – Explicó mientras los otros dos ponían gestos de estupefacción, pero no de total sorpresa.

– Entonces es cierto, Shin-chan ha estado siguiéndonos – Comentó el número diez de Shutoku – He sentido su aroma desde hace un rato pero creía que lo estaba confundiendo – Habló cuando se dio cuenta que atrajo la atención de Yukio y Taiga.

– El olor de Kise igual está en el aire, pero como no le vi corriendo de sus fans o haciendo su drama como siempre, supuse que tal vez no se trataba de él – El capitán de Kaijo soltó un suspiro fastidiado. Justo cuando creía que podía pasar un día tranquilo sin el molesto rubio alfa, se enteraba de que este le venía siguiendo y ni así le dejaba en paz.

– ¿Qué creen que debamos hacer? – Preguntó Kagami. Los tres lo pensaron un momento, antes de que cruzaran los brazos sobre su pecho y pusieran rostros sumamente enfadados – Pensándolo mejor, me da igual si nos siguen o no. Es más, no me importa que estén haciendo, siempre y cuando no se metan con nosotros.

– Estoy completamente de acuerdo, después de todo Shin-chan debería estar con esa fresa parlante obedeciéndole como perro faldero. No sé qué hace aquí entonces – Replicó Kazunari mientras inflaba los mofletes. Una parte de él quería creer que Midorima le seguía porque le importaba, pero luego recordaba que esa zanahoria solo idolatraba a Akashi.

– Creí que como no estaríamos nosotros con ellos, Aomine y Kise tendrían suficiente tiempo para intentar coquetear con Kuroko sin problemas. Igual se pelearían por la atención de ese enano con o sin nosotros así que no entiendo qué diablos hacen siguiéndonos – Opinó Kasamatsu mientras Kagami asentía de acuerdo con su comentario.

– ¿Estarán celosos? – La pregunta de Kazunari dejó perplejos a los otros dos.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntaron confundidos.

– Sí, yo siempre he notado que Ryou-chan mira demasiado a Yu-chan y que Dai-chan parece querer desnudar con la mirada a Tai-chan. Creo que ellos están celosos de que estén saliendo con Tatsu-chan, sobre todo porque Tai-chan tuvo una relación en el pasado con él – Explicó el chico que poseía el ojo de halcón lo más claro que pudo.

– Entonces Midorima se muere por ti, Takao. Igual no te quita los ojos de encima – Reprochó el pelirrojo mirando con una ceja arqueada al mencionado – Si él no estuviera celoso ¿Qué otra razón habría para que nos estuviera siguiendo? – Kazunari se sonrojó por lo dicho.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Yukio impaciente.

– Celosos o no, no voy a dejar que interrumpan nuestra salida – Expresó Kagami molesto – Y si estuviesen celosos bien, podemos coquetear con Tatsuya y así que ellos sufran – Dijo mientras los dos pelinegros asentían a sus palabras. Era hora de que esos tres sintieran lo que ellos cuando estaba con Kuroko y Akashi, o con cualquier otro omega.

– Entonces salgamos, Tatsu-chan debe estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto además de que podemos poner en práctica los coqueteos – Habló el pelinegro de menor estatura mientras sonreía alegre por la idea. Quería ver a Midorima retorciéndose de celos.

– Buen punto. Salgamos – Ordenó el capitán de Kaijo mientras los dos de menor edad le seguían para salir del baño. Incluso se les había pasado aquel miedo que les había provocado la película de terror que vieron antes. Tatsuya les esperaba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Listo? – Preguntó. Los tres omegas asintieron – Entonces vámonos – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero no contó con que Kasamatsu se aferrara a su brazo derecho, Takao a su brazo izquierdo, y que Taiga le abrazase por la espalda. Estaba completamente acaparado por esos tres chicos pero lo dejó pasar mientras seguía avanzando. Ellos eran como sus hermanitos.

* * *

Escondidos detrás de una pared veinte metros detrás de ellos se encontraban Aomine, Kise y Midorima echando humo por las orejas. Se notaba a leguas que estaban molestos, incluso las personas que estaban a su alrededor evitaban acercarse mucho a ellos debido al aura negra que les rodeaba. Es decir, a cualquiera le cabrearía ver a la persona que le gusta coquetear con otro.

– No debemos dejar que se alejen – Comentó el peliverde, intentando mantener la compostura. Su instinto de alfa le pedía a gritos ir detrás de Takao y arrancarlo de esa extraña salida para marcarlo como suyo y no dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara, pero debía calmarse. Se suponía que de los tres alfas ahí él era el único que primero le hacía caso a la razón y luego a su instinto.

– ¿A dónde irán? – Preguntó para sí mismo el moreno. Sin embargo, lo había dicho en voz alta y lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos le escucharan. Era una pregunta que estaba disponible para cualquiera que quisiera contestarla. Kise no tardó en identificar el lugar en cuando Tatsuya dobló una esquina del edificio.

– El único lugar que hay ahí es el restaurant de comida francesa " _Le Magnifique"_ por lo que deben ir a comer ahí. Claro, a menos que solo quisieran estar en un lugar más apartado – El rubio dijo lo último casi en un gruñido, por suerte fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus dos compañeros le oyeran. Esperaban que de las dos opciones que dijo Kise, la que se cumpliera fuera la primera.

Caminaron en la misma dirección que los otros cuatro cuando dedujeron que sería suficiente distancia para que ninguno pudiera ser detectado por su aroma. Por suerte Ryouta sabía dónde quedaba cada cosa y lugar del centro comercial pues era este quien siempre salía por todas partes. Confiaban en que no se perderían, y lo más importante aún, confiaban en que no les perderían a ellos.

– Oe Kise – Llamó el peliazul antes de entrar al restaurante – Este lugar se ve para gente rica, y de una vez informo que no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar algo y aparentar ser un cliente más. Con suerte tal vez me alcance para ordenar agua del grifo – Opinó el moreno mientras veía el nombre del lugar en grande arriba de la puerta de entrada. Joder que se veía costoso.

– No te preocupes Aominecchi, tengo mis trucos aquí – Le contestó el siete de Kaijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Shintarou y Daiki se vieron entre sí ante el gesto creído de aquel modelo, pero no comentaron nada al respecto. Ambos debían aceptar que tener un amigo tan popular y famoso como Kise era demasiado beneficioso a veces. Ahora era un claro ejemplo.

Entraron procurando ser lo más discretos posibles. Vieron la mesa de los chicos cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban vista hacia fuera del centro comercial, por lo que tranquilamente y sin hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera delatarlos, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa que daba al punto perfecto para verlos a ellos. Estaba algo lejos, sí, pero definitivamente tenía buena vista. Por suerte ninguno de los omegas o Himuro les hizo caso pues estaban platicando de algo.

Rápidamente ocultaron sus rostros detrás de la gran carta del menú, notaron como uno de los meseros se acercaba a la mesa de ellos y aparentemente pedía su orden. Intercambiaron unas palabras y luego de un rato el mesero dio una reverencia y se fue de ahí. Bueno, hasta el momento todo iba bien. Claro que luego apareció el mesero que les atendería a ellos.

– Disculpen, ¿Ya están listo para ordenar? – Kise estuvo a nada de gritar porque no le escuchó ni le _olfateó_ venir, señal de que el hombre era un beta. No obstante, respiró hondo antes de por fin hablar, porque se veía que ni Aomine ni Midorima sabían qué carajos hacer en ese restaurante. Pediría algo simple, sin especificar.

– Tres especiales, es todo – Dijo simplemente. El mesero apuntó su orden y dio una reverencia antes de irse, aunque les quitó el menú, y ya no tenían con qué ocultarse. Por suerte desde dónde estaban no se podían ver fácilmente por ellos, al menos siempre y cuando no hicieran nada que llamase la atención.

– ¿Lo pagarás tú, no? – Preguntó el moreno, pues aunque no vio detalladamente el menú pudo ver que al menos un simple platillo le costaba la mitad del dinero de su semana. No estaba dispuesto a pagar nada de ese lugar.

– Si, yo lo pagaré – Contestó el rubio. Igual sabía que en cuanto dijera su nombre, la cuenta iría directo a su manager quién se encargaría de pagarlo después. Pero lo importante ahora era concentrarse en esos tres omegas y aquel alfa donde ya les traían su comida. Kise casi olvida que este restaurante era famoso por su respuesta rápida a las órdenes de los clientes.

– No vi mucho del menú, pero ese _especial_ no tenía pinta de ser algo que llenase el estómago de Aomine – Comentó el peliverde mientras se ajustaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz. Aunque el ceño fruncido del peliazul no le afectó en lo absoluto. Igual no estaban ahí realmente para comer.

– Solo es para aparentar, Midorimacchi. Yo tampoco creo que ese platillo llene el estómago de Aominecchi – Habló el de menor estatura corroborando así las palabras de su antiguo compañero de Teikou. Daiki gruñó ante la unión de esos dos para joderlo. Tampoco era que tuviera un estómago tan grande, por ejemplo, el de Bakagami…

Un segundo, ¿Bakagami?

La mirada de Aomine de nueva cuenta se fue hacia aquel pelirrojo omega. Casi había olvidado su razón principal de estar ahí. Se fijó en esa mesa, y por poco se levanta para ir a golpear a ese emo y alejar a Kagami de ahí. Pero lo peor de todo era que Himuro no tenía la culpa de nada, pues era el tigre quien estaba coqueteando con su hermano. O bueno, así lo veía Daiki. Tal vez las palabras de Kuroko fueran verdad, Kagami quería regresar con él.

La mirada esmeralda y la de color miel también estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que cualquiera de los omegas realizaba. Midorima, pese a ser el más serio, estaba apretando la pata de la mesa con toda su fuerza para no levantarse. Kise intentaba mantener la calma, porque realmente no deseaba ir detrás de su senpai, o al menos no aun. Confiaba en que sus compañeros alejaran a los otros dos, y entonces podía actuar.

– Aquí está su orden – El mesero apareció de la nada como lo había hecho la primera vez, con una bandeja en mano donde estaba la comida que Kise había pedido. Era una pasta de espagueti con una crema verde encima, y a pesar de que la porción era poca, olía extremadamente delicioso. Los especiales traían champagne incluido, por lo que no había que pedir por las bebidas.

– Gracias – Agradeció el escolta pues sus compañeros estaban demasiado concentrados vigilando a Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao y Himuro como para prestarle atención al hombre mayor que se había tomado la molestia de atenderlos. El mesero volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de irse por donde vino, no sin antes decir que si necesitasen algo podrían llamarle.

Ninguno de los tres tocó su comida y miraban atentamente cada movimiento de los otros. Ryouta tuvo que respirar hondo y rasgar el mantel blanco con sus uñas, mientras que Shintarou apretó aún más fuerte la pata de la mesa intentando no romperla, cuando vieron como Yukio y Kazunari se peleaban por darle de comer a Tatsuya. Daiki estuvo a nada de levantarse cuando Kagami le limpió la mejilla al pelinegro, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

Esto de seguir a los omegas sin interrumpir directamente les estaba matando. Solo esperaban un momento, un momento en el que alguno de ellos se separara para poder actuar. Es decir, estaban seguros que cuando un omega desapareciera, los otros se separarían para también buscarlo, y ahí es donde los otros dos entrarían en acción, y finalmente alejarían a ese emo roba omegas de sus parejas, o bueno, de sus futuras parejas.

Eran _depredadores_ , que estaban buscando la manera de separar a sus _presas_ , para así rodearlas y capturarlas, una por una, sin que estas tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

Después de esa fantástica cena que Himuro había pagado –porque aunque los otros tres quisieron ayudar el doce se negó rotundamente– habían decidido que una caminata nocturna por el parque les haría bien. Sentir el aire fresco y ver las estrellas era una escena espectacular, por no decir que también era _romántica_ , aunque ninguno tuviera ya interés amoroso en Tatsuya, además de que el pelinegro les había mandado a la _brotherzone_ cuando les dijo que solo les quería como hermanitos.

Luego de esas escenas melosas en donde peleaban por darle de comer al escolta, o discutían infantilmente sobre quién debía limpiarle las mejillas cuando se manchaba, salieron del restaurante. Claro que los omegas estaban conscientes de que los otros tres alfas estaban siguiéndoles, no sabían si Himuro también lo sabía pero no dijeron nada por si acaso. Pero mejor para ellos, que sufran lo que ellos cuando coqueteaban con otros.

Gracias al ojo de halcón de Takao, no fue problema el ubicar a los otros tres, siempre pendientes de su posición, sin perderlos porque sabían que un paso en falso podría significar que la salida había acabado. Estaban conscientes de sus sentimientos hacia aquellos chicos, así como sabían que seguramente los otros sentían lo mismo. Tenían esa conexión, que solo aparecía cuando encontraban a su pareja destinada.

No obstante, Midorima, Aomine y Kise eran demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta aun. Ellos habían hecho de todo para llamar la atención de esos alfas, pero estos siempre les ignoraban intentando coquetear con cualquier omega –en el caso de Aomine y Kise– o con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Es decir, sabían que en el pasado Daiki y Ryouta habían sentido atracción por Tetsuya, así como que Shintarou se había enamorado de Seijuuro.

Y justo cuando decidieron que lo mejor era no ir un día a jugar con ellos para que estuviesen felices sin que _los fastidiosos omegas_ interrumpieran la reunión semanal de la Generación de los Milagros, se enteraban de que estos les venían siguiendo solo porque habían decidido salir con otro alfa. Habían estado tan concentrados en enamorarlos que olvidaron que uno de los métodos más efectivos eran los celos.

– Hay muchas cosas aquí, parece una feria pero sin los juegos mecánicos – Comentó el número diez de Shutoku, mientras veía distintos puestos de comida y golosinas, y algunos de juegos de destreza y habilidad. El parque estaba junto a un hermoso lago, que reflejaba la luz de la luna.

– Si, es un lugar muy bonito – Habló el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos rojos de inmediato se fijaban en un sitio en particular – ¡Tatsuya, vamos allá! – Gritó con emoción Taiga, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para ir con él hacia donde estaba el pequeño muelle del lado. Los otros dos pelinegros corrieron para alcanzarlos.

– ¡Espera, Taiga! – Intentó frenarlo, pues aunque él era rápido, su hermano le estaba arrastrando con tanta fuerza que ya casi le arrancaba el brazo.

– ¡Vamos, Tatsu-chan! – Le gritó Takao que venía corriendo detrás de él junto a Kasamatsu y ya les habían alcanzado con facilidad – ¡Eres un alfa, demuéstralo! – Le animó pues realmente parecía que el chico no tenía fuerza para detener ni seguirle el paso al omega pelirrojo. ¡Pero demonios que su hermano parecía más alfa que él mismo!

Cuando Taiga por fin se detuvo de correr y de arrastrar a Himuro con él mientras los otros dos le seguían y llegaban junto a ellos, se dieron cuenta porqué es que al jugador de Seirin literalmente le brillaron los ojos cuando miró hacia _esta_ dirección. Era un puesto donde se alquilaban unos botes pequeños por media hora para estar en el lago, y aunque era de noche el negocio estaba abierto.

– ¿Quieres subirte a esto…? – Preguntó el alfa, mientras miraba los botes con desconfianza. Ay dios de su cabello si el maldito bote llegaba a voltearse. Sin embargo, ver los ojos entusiasmados de su hermano cuando le asintió le hizo saber que tendría que subirse a ellos.

– Nosotros también queremos – Habló Kasamatsu, señalando a Takao y a sí mismo para aclarar. Esa experiencia se notaba increíble, y aunque corrían riesgo de mojarse y caerse en el lago, estar en aquel bote de noche bajo la luz de la luna lo valía.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Un señor de casi 60 años apareció frente a los cuatro con una sonrisa amable. Tenía el cabello canoso y un bigote grande que le quedaba bien, sus ojos estaban cerrados como rendijas, detrás de unas gafas de aumento.

– A mis amigos y a mí nos gustaría alquilar un bote – Pidió el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

– Oh vaya, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó el hombre, a lo cual los chicos le vieron confundidos por su disculpa. _¿Acaso estaban a punto de cerrar?_ – Me temo que tendrán que alquilar dos, los botes solo resisten dos personas como máximo, lo siento – Y con eso, sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

– Entonces que sean dos – Respondió el pelinegro del lunar debajo del ojo, sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posó en sus acompañantes, notó en sus rostros un ceño fruncido y un lindo puchero en los labios, sí, incluso en Yukio – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quién se subirá contigo? – Preguntó su hermano, y la verdad es que, no lo sabía. Su rostro de desconcierto era tal, que causó más indignación en los omegas; querían que él eligiera, pero le daba miedo porque sabía lo cascarrabias que eran, así que él no iba a decidir, claro que no.

– ¿Un piedra, papel o tijeras? – Preguntó esperando que los otros tres captasen la indirecta, y para su suerte así fue. Suspiró aliviado, se había salvado… de esta.

* * *

10 minutos después, se encontraban los cuatro en dos botes en el lago bajo la luz de la luna. Las luciérnagas volando a sus alrededores producían un espectáculo brillante y la música leve del parque deleitaban los oídos de cada uno. Resultó que al final, luego de una ardua ronda de _piedra, papel o tijera_ , quién resultó ser quien compartiría bote con Himuro fue Kasamatsu, mientras que Takao y Kagami tuvieron que compartir el otro bote.

– Esto es tan romántico – Suspiró enamoradizo el pelinegro de menor estatura alargando la letra _a_ del _tan_ , mientras se apoyaba en el borde del bote donde estaba – Es una pena que esté contigo, Tai-chan – Expresó cambiando drásticamente su humor a uno de desagrado. A la ceja derecha de Kagami le dio un tic por eso.

– Bueno, tampoco estoy muy a gusto – Le dijo, para que supiera que tampoco estaba feliz con aquella escena tan romántica pasándola junto a otro omega, en lugar de su hermano o al alfa que quería. Era tan cliché y perfecta salvo por el detalle de que ambos eran _iguales_.

– Chicos, sean buenos perdedores; limpiamente les gané así que acepten su derrota – Se burlaba Kasamatsu, mientras veía a ambos chicos con superioridad desde el otro bote junto al alfa, que les veía incómodo pidiéndoles disculpas por medio de la mirada.

– Será para la próxima – Les animó Himuro, haciendo a los ojos de los tres omegas brillar. No tanto por el hecho de la intención con la que lo dijo, sino más bien porque había dicho que habría una próxima vez.

– Pero mientras esa "próxima" pasa, les pido por favor que se pierdan – Habló de nuevo el de Kaijo, con motivo de burla mientras tomaba uno de los remos y se iba alejando del otro bote mojando a los otros dos en el proceso, riendo por su travesura y por lo _diva_ que se había escuchado. Normalmente no actuaba así pero con esos chicos, era otro caso.

– ¡Hey! – Los reproches del pelinegro con ojo del halcón no se hicieron esperar, pues a este era quien le había tocado más agua ya que estaba del lado donde Kasamatsu remó para mojarlos. Kagami por otra parte, se estaba riendo de su mala suerte – Vaya… ahora solo quedamos nosotros… – Dijo suspirando mientras veía que Kagami se ponía a remar en dirección contraria.

– Si, pero por otra parte, quería hablar a solas contigo, bueno, más bien sin Tatsuya – Explicó notando como es que Kazunari le ponía más atención y también le ayudaba a remar. Hubiera preferido que Yukio estuviese con ellos pero, este había huido con su hermano lejos.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó esperando que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.

– Habló de… ya sabes quienes – Dijo, haciendo referencia claramente a los tres alfas que les venían siguiendo y que ahora estaban _quién sabe dónde_. Takao le miró con una ceja arqueada, como si no entendiera – Me refiero a que, bueno, no vamos a huir de ellos para siempre, y como ahora tienen más en claro que somos sus parejas probablemente tengamos que cuidarnos de ellos – Explicó haciendo que el pelinegro entendiera.

– ¿Por qué cuidarnos? – Preguntó con ironía y una sonrisa pícara mientras volvía a hablar cuando Kagami entreabrió los labios para decir algo – Es decir, sería mejor ¿no? Por fin seríamos oficialmente parejas y ya no tendríamos que estar detrás de ellos ni fingir que no les queremos – Expresó su punto notando como los orbes escarlata de Taiga le veían asombrados.

– Es cierto pero, bueno… No, tienes razón, no puedo discutir con tu lógica – Aceptó por fin, mientras seguía remando por todo el inmenso lago. Kazunari rió contento mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, feliz de que el pelirrojo estuviese de acuerdo con él.

– Bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir por Yu-chan y Tatsu-chan para poder… ¡OH POR DIOS, ¿ES UNA BROMA?! – Dijo lo último con sarcasmo y enojo pura, mientras que con su mano señalaba hacia una dirección a la que los ojos de Kagami rápido fueron a parar. Dos cisnes juntos, que con sus cuellos formaban un corazón.

– A puesto a que te gustaría estar con Midorima justo ahora – Se mofó el mayor, mientras seguía remando para regresar de donde vino escuchando las quejas de Takao. No siempre se veía así de molesto al diez de Shutoku, por lo general siempre era demasiado alegre.

– No es justo – Lloriqueó – Cuando estoy con Shin-chan nunca pasan cosas como estas – Se quejó con enojo y también con lloriqueos, parecía Kise cuando no obtenía la atención de Kasamatsu – Lo más romántico que me ha pasado es que mientras íbamos en la carreta, un camión pasó junto a nosotros y nos llenó de lodo – Comentó, haciendo reír estrepitosamente al de Seirin.

Por otro lado del lago, estaban Himuro y Kasamatsu hablando de cosas triviales. A pesar de que el de Yosen era un alfa, a Yukio no le importaba estar a solas con él, sabía que podía confiar en el chico y que no le haría nada que no quisiera, pese a no conocerlo del todo ni pasar mucho tiempo con él, el aura que rodeaba a Tatsuya daba la sensación de confianza, misma que le había tranquilizado. Era como un alfa, que no parecía ser alfa.

– Entonces le dije a Atsushi que no se lo comiera pero…

– ¿Se lo metió a la boca? – Interrumpió el capitán de Kaijo, cuando notó que su compañero de bote no siguió en su historia.

– Entero – Afirmó – No tuve tiempo para decirle que era un consolador y no un maibu de gomita; fue una suerte que pudiera sacarlo de su boca antes que se lo tragara – Y entonces el número cuatro estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse dicha escena.

– No puedo creerlo – Dijo mientras seguía riéndose a momentos. Las historias de Tatsuya eran las mejores. No todos los días te enteras que alguien confundió un consolador con comida – De cualquier forma… ¿Qué hacía un consolador en tu habitación?

– Te sorprendería saber lo que hay en mi habitación – Le _contestó_ , y Yukio no quiso comentar nada más porque no sabía que podría salir de la boca ajena, y siendo sinceros, le dio _miedo_ – Tal vez algún día, te lleve para que tú la veas por tu cuenta – Y Himuro le guiñó un ojo a modo de broma, pero lo que le siguió fue un feo y doloroso – ¡AUCH!

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Kasamatsu mirando cómo se llevaba la mano a la cara, tapando su único ojo visible. No podía saber si el contrario veía o no porque ya no le notaba ningún ojo.

– Mierda, creo que algo se me metió al ojo – Dijo lloriqueando lo más macho que pudo.

– Déjame ver – Pidió el de Kaijo, haciendo que Tatsuya destapara su ojo para casi no ver nada. Era de noche y la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba – Diablos, no veo nada – Comentó mientras se acercaba más a la cara del chico. Pero entonces lo vio, un punto verde que prendía y se apagaba en el ojo de Himuro.

– ¿Qué tengo? – Exigió saber el de Yosen, cuando el otro no hizo ningún movimiento ni tampoco dijo nada. Tal vez aquella movida hubiese sido perfecta para sus conquistas, para robarles un beso, pero ahora, demonios que sí se le había metido algo en el puto ojo.

– Una luciérnaga… – Le susurró antes de reírse de la situación. Parecía que el mayor tenía un ojo biónico que prendía una luz verde; solo faltaba que dijera: "Blanco a la vista, comienza la eliminación" en modo robotizado y tendrías a Himuro Tatsuya Versión 2.0 con láser verde en el ojo visible incluido.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA! – Comenzó a gritar, y Yukio no pudo hacer más que aguantarse las carcajadas mientras intentaba sacar al bichito del ojo del otro pelinegro. Se iba a burlar de Himuro por décadas.

* * *

Fuera del lago, en la orilla y escondidos entre los árboles, estaban tres alfas que veían todo lo que pasaba con sus adorados omegas. Aomine y Midorima podían estar algo tranquilos porque los omegas que vigilaban estaban alejados de Himuro, además de que compartían el mismo bote, así que ninguno pensó que pudiesen correr mayor riesgo que caerse al agua, lo cual estaban seguros que si llegase a pasar, se tirarían ellos mismos al lago para nadar y rescatarlos.

Pero las cosas no eran así para Kise, pues se sentía sumamente nervioso de ver a su adorado senpai a solas con ese vil demonio sexual que podría quitarle la inocencia a Kasamatsu en cualquier momento. Estaba a nada de ir nadando hacia su bote, voltearlos y llevarse lejos de ahí a Yukio nadando como sirenito hacia la orilla, para después huir lejos de aquel parque y hacer suyo a su senpai para que nadie más le tocase.

Apretó los dientes y los brazos de Shintarou y Daiki –que tenía sujetados– cuando se dio cuenta de que su senpai había acercado su cara a la de Himuro. Pese a que, la cosa que estaba pasando era otra –al estúpido de Tatsuya se le metió una luciérnaga al ojo– desde la distancia donde estaba el rubio parecía ser que ambos se habían acercado para darse un lindo beso bajo la luz de la luna en un hermoso lago. Ahora sí que casi se lanza al agua, solo porque los otros dos alfas le detuvieron.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Necesito rescatar a senpai ahora mismo! – Forcejaba el siete de Kaijo, intentando quitarse a sus _ex_ compañeros de secundaria de encima para saltar al lago.

– ¡No seas idiota, Kise! ¡Solo aguanta! ¡Vas arruinarlo todo! – Le sujetaba el moreno, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el modelo no se escapara de sus brazos. Demonios, Ryouta tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

– ¡Kise! ¡Vas a hacer que Kasamatsu huya! – Y con eso pareció que el de menor altura se calmó. Midorima suspiró aliviado puesto que al menos, ya no había peligro en que los descubrieran. Además, Kise no dejaría que su senpai huyera.

– Miren, Kagami y Takao se han acercado a ellos – Comentó el peliazul, haciendo que los otros dos dirigiesen sus miradas hacia el lago, encontrándose con que ambos botes ahora estaban juntos. Parecían hablar tranquilamente, o algo así, puesto que desde donde estaban, no se veía claramente las acciones de los cuatro.

Miraron atentamente como es que la mitad del cuerpo de Himuro salía de su bote para acercarse hacia Kagami, quien también se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo que, aunque estuviesen en dos botes diferentes, sus rostros estuviesen cerca, quizá demasiado para el bien del número cinco de Touou, quien fue ahora el que se levantó de su lugar y se quitó la camiseta, listo para nadar y sacar a Kagami de ahí.

– ¡Aominecchi, no! – Y el rubio le tacleó rápidamente, dejando el cuerpo de Daiki entre el suelo y él, evitando así que escape. El moreno se movía con insistencia intentando librarse, pero de inmediato Shintarou le tomó de los brazos para que no intentara golpear a Ryouta.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Dejen de actuar tan inmaduros! – Y el cuerpo de Aomine dejó de oponer resistencia, por lo que ambos bajaron la guardia. No parecía que el ala-pívot saliera hacia el lago, por lo que suspiraron aliviados – Si siguen así, van a hacer que nos descubran.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccionemos? – Preguntó con sarcasmo el moreno, hablando tanto por él como por Kise, puesto que ambos habían presenciado como es que los omegas que les gustaban, estaban _besándose_ con otro alfa enfrente de sus narices.

– Con madurez – Respondió acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz, como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Intenta tú entonces reaccionar con madurez, porque Takaocchi también está en la misma situación – Habló el rubio, mientras señalaba hacia el lago, haciendo que los ojos esmeralda se dirigieran hacia donde el dedo índice de Kise le estaba apuntando. Aomine, decidió volver a ponerse su camiseta.

Midorima no dijo nada, solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia el lago. Cuando sus compañeros notaron que la intención de este también era lanzarse hacia el lago, no tardaron en alcanzarlo y taclearlo antes de que les pudiera delatar a los tres.

– No nos hables de madurez cuando estuviste a punto de hacer lo mismo – Regañó Aomine, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del peliverde debajo de él y de Kise. El escolta suspiró antes de que se tranquilizara para poder ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra de la ropa.

– Solo perdí el control unos momentos – Se defendió, ignorando a los otros dos alfas que solo rodaron los ojos ante su comentario. Entonces, se dieron cuenta que los barcos donde estaban los chicos que vigilaban, se estaban acercando a la orilla del lado, más específicamente, en su dirección.

– Rápido, escóndanse – Ordenó el rubio mientras se escondía de nuevo entre los árboles, procurando dejar distancia para que no pudiesen detectar su aroma. Los otros dos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, mirando cómo es que aquellos cuatro se acercaban.

Pero fue curioso porque, justo cuando solo quedaban unos pocos metros para que llegaran a la orilla, se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas de parte de los cuatro; pero eso no fue todo, se distinguió movimiento brusco en ambos botes, y solo se escucharon gritos antes de que el barco donde estaban Kasamatsu y Himuro se volteara, justo en la orilla. Las carcajadas de Kagami y Takao no tardaron en aparecer.

Kise quiso hacer su intento de héroe, debía salvar a Yukio de _ahogarse_ –aunque el pelinegro estuviese en la orilla y estuviese revolcándose más en tierra que en agua– pero los otros dos no le dejaron siquiera moverse, ni hablar, y casi sin respirar. Solo se escuchaban los gritos que el capitán de Kaijo soltaba hacia los chicos que aún se encontraban secos, mientras que él y Himuro arrastraban el bote para sacarlo del agua.

– Menos mal dejamos nuestras cosas con el señor, o ya habrían valido _queso_ sus celulares y sus carteras – Escucharon comentar a Takao, que arrastraba el bote junto con Kagami. La diferencia era que ellos dos estaban secos, mientras que los otros dos pelinegros estaban empapados.

– Demonios, sé que estaban celosos de que estuviera con Himuro pero no era necesario que nos volcaran con todo y bote – Fue Kasamatsu el que se quejó, molesto porque los otros dos omegas les habían hecho esa mala pasada. Tatsuya, a pesar de estar empapado no decía nada, más por respeto hacia ellos que por otra cosa.

– Fuiste tú el que empezó – Se defendió el pelirrojo, obteniendo una mirada de enojo de su hermano y también del de Kaijo. Guardó silencio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier lado donde no pudiese ver a los dos chicos que cayeron al agua, o comenzaría a burlarse.

– Será mejor ir por las cosas y ver si el señor tiene alguna toalla o algo para que nos sequemos – Sugirió Himuro, hablando tranquilamente, haciendo que los otros tres omegas asintieran ante sus palabras y le siguieran hacia el lugar, arrastrando los botes para dejarlos donde los tomaron.

Detrás de los árboles, la sombra de tres personas se veía con mejor claridad, pues ya habían salido de sus escondites, para mirar como aquel grupo de cuatro chicos se iba alejando de ellos. No se encontraban tan lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca, por lo que, de alguna manera, lograron escuchar perfectamente toda la conversación. Igual, los omegas y el alfa estaban distraídos, por lo que aunque su olor estuviese ahí, probablemente ni les sintieron.

– Tengo una idea… – Habló de pronto el peliverde, llamando la atención de Aomine y Kise, que le miraron con curiosidad mientras este les indicaba que se acercaran para poder contar su plan. Estaban solos pero no por eso lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Cuando los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los otros, Midorima procedió a hablar – Lo que haremos será…

* * *

– Kasamatsu, tengo que hablar contigo – Justo antes de llegar al puesto en donde el anciano rentaba los botes, Kagami tomó el brazo del pelinegro de Kaijo para evitar que siguiera caminando. Takao siguió adelante detrás de Himuro, pues ellos no notaron que los otros dos se detuvieron; bueno, Kazunari lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kagami? – Preguntó Yukio. El pelirrojo sintió una intensa mirada sobre su persona y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Quedarse ahí parados ellos dos solos en la oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna, alejados de los otros dos y expuestos, no, no era buena idea.

– Caminemos y te digo – Le habló nervioso mientras empujaba al de menor altura para que avanzara y se alejaran de ahí, tenían que llegar con Tatsuya y Kazunari pronto, o presentía que algo malo podría pasarles estando ahí. Se acercó al oído del base para susurrar muy bajo – Kise, Midorima y Aomine están más cerca de lo que crees, Takao tiene una idea pero me temo que… probablemente no te guste – Y luego se alejó de la cabeza del pelinegro.

– ¿Idea? – Cuestionó mientras sin dejar de caminar veía al ala-pívot con una ceja arqueada. Las ideas de Takao nunca eran buenas, y por la mirada que le mandaba Taiga, supo que tal y como le dijo, no le iba a gustar.

– Él te lo explicará mejor – Le respondió con una sonrisa incómoda, y justo cuando llegaron al lugar de renta, Takao tomó el brazo del cuatro para jalarlo y llevarlo lejos de Himuro, pero estaban cerca de ellos. Kazunari no quería que algo, o más bien _alguien_ , les interrumpiera de forma _inusual_.

– ¿Sucede algo, bro? – Tatsuya se vio obligado a preguntarle a su hermano el porqué del comportamiento tan extraño de los otros dos omegas. Kagami se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber nada, y el doce no volvió a insistir. Y es que, aunque el pelirrojo no fuera bueno mintiendo, realmente no sabía con exactitud _sobre qué_ hablaban ellos dos.

Takao regresó hacía ellos con una sonrisa mientras que Kasamatsu parecía haber visto un fantasma. El de Shutoku tomó las cosas de ambos, ya que Yukio no estaba en condiciones de tomarlas, pues seguía empapado y escurriendo agua. Himuro le pasó la toalla –que el anciano les había dado– para que pudiera secarse pero, el capitán de Kaijo dudó en sus acciones, y terminó negando la toalla, dejando a Tatsuya extrañado.

– Este, bueno – Dijo, mientras daba una fugaz mirada hacia Kazunari, quien sonrió aún más haciéndole saber a Kasamatsu que debía seguir. Total, Takao le había dicho que se llevaría su celular a casa y mañana se lo daría, puesto que, habían llegado a un especie de plan y mientras estuviese mojado, no podía tomarlo – Me iré a exprimir la ropa, no me tardo – Explicó mientras se alejaba _bastante_ de ellos, haciéndole saber a Kagami qué era lo que planeaba el ojo de halcón.

Sin embargo, una pregunta rondó su mente en ese momento. Aunque ya sabía más o menos en qué consistía el plan del que habló Kazunari con respecto a los alfas que les venían siguiendo, realmente se preguntaba qué había hecho para que Yukio le hiciera caso sin oponerse, pues conociendo el carácter de este, lo más probable era que hubiese comenzado a soltar todos los insultos que se sabía, y tal vez hasta le hubiese dado un buen par de patadas al _pobre_ de Takao.

– Ahora que lo pienso, yo no me exprimí la ropa – Comentó el alfa, haciendo que los sentidos de los otros dos se pusiesen alertas. Takao sabía que si Himuro se iba con Kasamatsu, el plan se arruinaría.

– Tatsu-chan – Llamó Kazunari cuando se dio cuenta que el de Yosen estaba yendo hacía la misma dirección por donde se fue el cuatro de Kaijo – Tal vez debes exprimirte la ropa por otro lado; ya sabes que Yu-chan suele ser un omega bastante fácil de avergonzar y será mejor darle su espacio – Dijo lo más convincente que pudo.

– Supongo que tienes razón – Aceptó mientras se iba por otra parte distinta y alejada de ellos, mientras que tanto Kagami como Takao soltaron suspiros de alivio cuando Tatsuya desapareció de su campo de visión.

– ¿Qué clase de plan hiciste? – Preguntó Kagami, mirando con seriedad al base. El otro solo pudo sonreír de manera escalofriante mientras le decía por medio de un gesto de mano que se acercara para poder decirle al oído. Temeroso pero curioso, Taiga se acercó para enterarse.

– El plan consiste en…

* * *

" _No puedo creer que Takao me hubiese convencido de hacer esto. Demonios, ¿Cómo pude aceptar? yo no soy así, ¿Por qué entonces le dije que sí? ¿Tan desesperado parezco porque Kise me haga caso? Mierda, todo esto es por ese idiota; sé que siempre le estoy regañando y pateando pero, sigue siendo tan bueno conmigo que a veces me siento culpable. Si luego de esto salgo ileso le voy a dar la paliza de su vida a Takao. Ay madre mía, que nada malo me pase"._

Esos eran los pensamientos que invadían a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba exprimiendo el agua del lago que mojaba sus prendas. Estaba alejado de sus amigos y realmente tenía miedo. Se encontraba en un lugar apartado, rodeado de árboles, poca iluminación –que de no ser por la luna estaría por completo oscuro– y con esa extraña sensación de ser la _presa_ de algún _depredador._

Entonces sintió aquel aroma que le volvía loco, y como se intensificaba cada vez más. _"¡Por la puta madre que te parió, Takao!"_ Pensó asustado mientras hacía el intento de salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen, no dejaría que el halcón volviera a controlar su mente, no volvería a hacerle caso a ninguno de sus lunáticos planes.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, una mano tomó con fuerza su brazo derecho impidiéndole escapar. Y en visto de su nerviosismo por pedir ayuda, Yukio sintió como una mano le cubría la boca, para que no hiciera ningún sonido. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIEEEERDAAA!"_ Pensó cuando la mano que le había tomado del brazo ahora le abrazaba el cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar. Y lo peor del caso es que Kasamatsu sabía quién era, por supuesto que lo sabía.

– _Hola, senpai –_ Y la voz de Kise Ryouta se escuchó en un susurro lujurioso en su oído.

* * *

– Yukio se está tardando un poco – La voz preocupada de Himuro no tardó en sonar. Después de todo, él se había ido a exprimir su ropa justo después de que Kasamatsu fuese a hacer lo mismo, y ya había terminado pero no había señales de aquel pelinegro. Tal vez los omegas varones eran igual de vanidosos que las mujeres con respecto a su apariencia.

– Ah, bueno, quizá deberíamos ir a buscarle – Sugirió Takao como si nada. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que _cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar_ , ya hubiese pasado, y dudaba que Kasamatsu siguiese de pie ahí secándose en ese tiempo. La verdad, probablemente el chico había desaparecido como el viento, su aroma ya no estaba en el aire. Además, el olor de alfa de Kise, tampoco se sentía – Comencemos por donde se fue – Indicó, comenzando a caminar.

Kagami, Takao y Himuro caminaron justo por donde su amigo había _desaparecido_. Todo el trayecto, Kagami se sentía realmente nervioso y preocupado por lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a Kasamatsu. El plan loco de Kazunari no era malo, bueno, en parte, pero era algo extremo para ellos. Como omegas, tenían que aceptar la idea de que le _pertenecerían_ a algún alfa, pero entregarse voluntariamente a alguno de esos _depredadores_ , era una locura.

Yukio no aparecía por ningún lado, no era novedad para el pelirrojo, y el diez de Shutoku sonrió complacido al ver que su plan había funcionado. Probablemente mientras ellos estuvieran _buscando_ a Kasamatsu, este de seguro ya estaría con cierto alfa rubio en algún lado. Himuro, no estaba enterado de nada, por lo que hacía el esfuerzo de buscar a su amigo con preocupación. Pasaron 10 minutos buscando, pero no había nada, ni siquiera se sentía su olor.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con preocupación Tatsuya, mientras que sus dos acompañantes se ponían tensos. Era incómodo pensar en dónde estaría el gruñón de Kasamatsu, ya que ellos tenían una idea. Taiga respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras Kazunari pensaba en la siguiente fase de su plan – No le veo por ningún lado.

– Tal vez sea mejor separarnos, ya saben, para buscar mejor – Habló el de menor altura, mientras que Kagami asentía con un poco de temor, ya sabía a donde quería llegar Takao. Himuro vio la aceptación de la sugerencia en los ojos de su hermano, y supo que era una idea peligrosa, pero que así cubrirían más terreno para encontrar a Yukio.

– De acuerdo, pero yo iré por aquí – Se ofreció el alfa, señalando hacia lo oscuro y profundo de los árboles. No dejaría a omegas tan lindos como sus amigos ahí solos, no quería que se perdieran al igual que Yukio – Ustedes pueden ir donde está la gente, nos vemos en la fuente de ahí en 10 minutos – Indicó, mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba el lugar donde se juntarían.

– Seguro, Tatsuya – Habló el pelirrojo por él y por Takao – Nos vemos luego – Se despidió yéndose de ahí con el pelinegro, mientras su hermano se perdía entre el bosque cerca del lago. Kagami se sentía de cierta forma seguro mientras caminaba junto a Takao, además de estar rodeado de gente, lo que le tranquilizaba más, pero eso no le duró mucho por las palabras de Kazunari.

– Tai-chan – Llamó el menor atrayendo la atención del omega junto a él – Es hora de que yo también _desaparezca_ – Dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa. A pesar de ser su plan, una inquietud recorría el cuerpo del base de Shutoku ante la idea de lo que pasaría en unos momentos.

– No quiero hacer esto – Soltó de pronto el tigre, arrepintiéndose aunque muy en el fondo seguía dudando – Sé que él me gusta pero, tengo miedo – Aceptó por fin. Takao le sonrió con compasión a su compañero, posando una mano en el hombro de Kagami.

– Yo también tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que el _sacrificio_ de Yu-chan sea en vano. Es mi turno ahora – Explicó, haciendo sentir solo un poco _mejor_ al diez de Seirin – Ten mis cosas y las de Yu-chan – Le dijo dándole los celulares y billeteras – Cuando finalmente sea tu turno, dáselas a Tatsu-chan e intenta explicarle porque desaparecimos – Le sonrió mientras caminaba para irse lejos de él, a un callejón sin ningún alma – Adiós – Se despidió.

Kagami no alcanzó a despedirse cuando le perdió de vista. Ahí, solo, se encontraba completamente temeroso, por lo que decidió regresar a la fuente donde se encontraba mucha más gente, y donde le esperaría su hermano. Se sentó ahí, esperando, pues no tenía sentido andar por los alrededores sabiendo que a quién buscaba no se encontraba ahí. Solo esperaba que Takao estuviese bien.

* * *

" _Pensándolo mejor, tal vez este plan no fue de mis mejores ideas. Aunque si pienso en el futuro y en que por fin Shin-chan y yo estaremos juntos, hace que piense que todo valdrá la pena. Así esa fresa pelirroja dejará a Shin-chan de una vez por todas, pero… Ay dios mío santo, siento que tengo tanto miedo, es como si alguien fuese a matarme; bueno, a matarme de placer, pero también me da miedo. ¡AY VIRGENCITA, ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!"._

Takao giró el cuerpo con susto cuando aparentemente escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, sin embargo, no encontró nada. El callejón donde se había metido estaba casi oscuro, solo la luz del medio iluminaba un poco, pero solo justo donde estaba él; todo lo demás a su alrededor estaba en la oscuridad, y un silencio horrible y sepulcral que le ponía los pelos de punta. Solo esperaba que lo que oyó no fuese ningún ladrón que quisiera hacerle daño.

– Si vivo después de esto, prometo que seré mejor persona – Se murmuró a sí mismo, mientras cerraba los párpados fuertemente en espera de que así no le pase nada. Se quedó quieto, y no escuchó nada, pero, un olor, un maldito olor fue lo que le hizo querer desaparecer de ahí, corriendo a todo lo que podía dar, pero sus piernas no le respondían, impidiéndole huir.

– No deberías andar solo, _Takao_ – La voz de Midorima se dejó escuchar frente a él, y sorprendido, el pelinegro decidió dejar de apretar los párpados para mirar al peliverde con nerviosismo. Toda el aura tsundere que el de anteojos normalmente tenía, ya no estaba en ningún lado. Shintarou estaba haciéndole caso a su instinto más que a su razón, y eso le estaba dando miedo.

– _Shin-chan_ … – Murmuró atónito y completamente asustado. La próxima vez pensaría mejor sus malditos planes y se callaría antes de hablar. La mano de Midorima acercándose a él fue lo que lo despertó de su trance, y ahora sí, sus piernas actuaron por impulso para intentar escapar. Pero su compañero de equipo fue más rápido, deteniéndolo para apresarlo entre sus brazos.

– _¿A dónde crees que vas? –_ Le dijo con burla en su oído, pues había cubierto la boca de Kazunari con su mano impidiéndole hacer algún sonido y obviamente, el otro no le respondería. En un parpadeo, el callejón ocupado por ambos pasó a estar completamente vacío.

* * *

Kagami mantenía la mirada perdida en la hormiga que estaba cruzando a un lado de sus zapatos, esperando que Tatsuya apareciese para poder decirle y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Pensó en la posibilidad de escapar de eso, diciéndole a su hermano que le acompañase a su departamento pero, si Takao y Kasamatsu ya lo habían hecho, él tendría que cumplir también su parte del plan.

– Taiga, ¿Lograste encontrarlo? – La voz de Himuro se dejó escuchar despertándolo de sus pensamientos. ¿Ahora qué le diría a su hermano?

– No, le busqué por donde pude pero no le encontré – Mintió, notando como es que su hermano parecía buscar con la mirada a sus alrededores. Ya sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Dónde está Kazunari? – Preguntó el pelinegro – Le dije que aquí nos veríamos; espero no se haya perdido como Yukio o ya tendríamos problemas – Taiga respiró hondo antes de continuar. Debía acabar con esto pronto, porque sabía que no era muy bueno en esto de las mentiras _extremas_.

– Tatsuya, debo decirte algo – Le dijo mientras palpaba el lugar a su lado para que el pelinegro se sentase; la orilla de la fuente. Cuando Himuro le obedeció, decidió explicarle – Escucha, en realidad, Takao y Kasamatsu tenían unas _cosas_ que hacer por eso no están aquí; yo también me incluyó con ellos – Dijo de último, mirando a su hermano que le veía sorprendido.

– ¿Taiga? – Preguntó confundido el número doce de Yosen.

– Me voy a alejar de ti justo ahora, y seguramente ya no volveré a aparecer; no quiero que te alteres ni me busques, porque ya no estaré, pero tranquilo – Dijo de pronto al ver que Tatsuya quería interrumpirle – Estaré bien, te lo prometo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Confía en mí – Le pidió mientras tomaba la mano derecha del escolta.

– Siempre he confiado en ti, Taiga – Le respondió, y aunque por dentro tenía sus dudas, como había dicho, confiaba en su hermano menor – Pero quiero que me expliques la razón por la cual estás haciendo esto, o más bien, la razón por la que los tres hicieron esto – Exigió saber.

– Te prometo decírtelo mañana – Habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Sabía que Himuro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo ocurrido, pero él le diría mañana lo que había pasado; solo esperaba que no se molestara – Y por cierto, podrías cuidarme las cosas – Pidió pasándole 3 celulares y 3 billeteras – Mañana iré por ellas.

– Espero que sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, no sea algo malo, Taiga – Comentó el mayor, aunque más bien pareció una orden. Kagami sonrió negando con la cabeza. Hipotéticamente, lo que tenía que hacer no era _malo_ ; viéndolo en el punto de vista que se quiera.

– Bueno, es hora de que me vaya; de parte de los tres te agradezco la salida y todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, eres el mejor hermano alfa que cualquier omega quisiera tener – Le halagó, mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí – Hasta mañana – Se despidió dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, quien correspondió el gesto.

Taiga siguió caminando hasta por fin perderse de vista a Tatsuya, y que este le perdiera a él. Probablemente el pelinegro ya se hubiese ido de ahí para irse con dirección al lugar donde se quedaba a dormir, pues aunque él se ofreció para compartir su departamento, Himuro se negó diciendo que tenía ya un lugar donde quedarse.

Sus orbes escarlata se fijaron en el lago, en un lugar apartado de la gente, por lo que, armándose de valor y respirando profundamente, decidió por fin darle un maldito final a todo lo que estaba pasando para poder estar tranquilo. Caminó hasta quedar en la orilla del lago, donde observó la hermosa vista nocturna que le ofrecía la luna del lugar. No pasó mucho cuando sintió _aquel_ aroma, pero se mantuvo firme, esperando por _él_.

– Que _coincidencia_ encontrarte aquí, _Bakagami~_ – La voz de Aomine se escuchó junto a él, y Kagami miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver que el moreno estaba parado a su lado derecho, también _apreciando_ el paisaje, aparentemente. _"Coincidencia mis pelotas, Ahomine"_ pensó ante las recientes palabras.

– No creí que los idiotas como tú salieran a divertirse en lugares tan simples como el parque. Por lo general siempre te la das de _playboy_ en las discotecas y bares; es más, creí que en estos momentos estarías revolcándote con alguien – Le escupió, y aunque a él también le dolió recordar todo lo que el chico hacía, también golpeó mentalmente a Aomine.

– Oh vamos, no es para tanto – Trató de excusarse mientras se rascaba la nuca algo incómodo. Que la persona que te gusta te recuerde todas esas cosas malas que has hecho no se sentía para nada agradable – ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato? – Sugirió, para hacer el enojo de Kagami bajar. El pelirrojo podría ser un omega, pero uno con carácter y que podía partirte la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

– No gracias – Declinó la oferta, aunque en el fondo estuviese algo emocionado por la petición – Tengo a alguien que me espera, solo vine para ver un poco el paisaje – Le explicó, aunque era obvio que mentía, nadie le esperaba, dado que Tatsuya ya se había ido muy lejos del parque. Hizo el ademán de irse pero una mano sostuvo fuerte su muñeca – Suéltame – Le ordenó cabreado.

– No – Contestó serio el moreno, y aunque el rostro del diez estaba irradiando furia por donde lo vieras, por dentro estaba temblando peor que gelatina. Pero Aomine nunca debía ver su lado _débil_ , sería demasiada humillación – Vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no – Dijo comenzando a tirar de él para llevarlo lejos de ahí; y aunque Taiga hiciera el _mínimo_ esfuerzo por librarse, no podía.

– ¡Ahomine! – Le gritó, pero el peliazul no le hizo caso, y siguió llevándoselo con él. Intentaba quitar la mano de su muñeca pero el otro ponía demasiada fuerza, apretándole a tal punto de dolerle un poco, por lo que dejó de lucha con tanta intensidad – ¿Al menos podrías decirme a dónde carajos me estás llevando? – Le exigió, logrando que Daiki le diera una mirada.

Pero la mirada azul completamente _salvaje_ que el moreno le había dedicado, acabó por asustar por completo al pelirrojo. Esa mirada, era la misma que cuando un _depredador_ miraba a su _presa_ , y no le gustó para nada saber que en los papeles, él era el segundo. Dejó de poner fuerza y de negarse a caminar, solo para que todo terminase de una vez. Sin embargo, su ceño seguía fruncido y solo esperaba llegar al maldito lugar donde Daiki le estaba llevando de una vez por todas.

Reconoció de inmediato la casa del moreno, pero todo estaba completamente oscuro. Aomine no tenía hermanos pero vivía con sus padres, aunque ver la casa en penumbras no le daba buena espina. Apenas eran cerca de las 11 de la noche como para que los adultos se _fueran a dormir;_ una señal que indicaba que estos no estaban en la casa _._ El moreno no le soltó de la muñeca en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y mucho menos cuando le obligó a entrar de forma brusca.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó el menor debido a que estaba tirando de su muñeca demasiado fuerte – ¿Podrías ser menos brusco? Me estás lastimando – Pidió enojado, mientras que el peliazul solamente se quedaba parado frente a él, sin decir nada y mucho menos sin soltarle. La oscuridad de la casa era solo iluminada por la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la sala.

– Creo que ya sabes lo que haré ahora – Comentó el de Touou, mientras que Kagami tragó saliva fuertemente. Claro que lo sabía, se suponía que _eso_ era lo que el plan de Takao trataba de conseguir, pero le estaba dando más nervios que nunca. Maldito sea aquel pelinegro – Es inútil que intentes escapar, porque no lo lograrás – Le dijo cuándo tiró de su muñeca para acercarlo a él.

– Igual, no pensaba hacerlo – Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, aunque por dentro estuviese temblando. Pero él no se iba a dejar dominar, nunca; y mucho menos por ese alfa de bonito rostro – Vamos, demuéstrame que tan bueno eres en la cama – Le susurró también al oído, pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del contrario cuando este le soltó la muñeca – Porque… eso es lo que harás… _¿no?_ – Le preguntó burlesco mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

– No – Le respondió arrogantemente, mientras dirigía sus manos a las nalgas de Taiga para apretarlas y masajearlas a su antojo – No solamente haré eso; voy a joderte tan duro hasta que me pidas que me detenga. Marcaré con mi aroma todo tu cuerpo para que ningún alfa intente acercarse a ti, y solamente yo pueda tocarte. Me correré tanto dentro de ti, que no necesitarás prueba de embarazo para saber que te preñé… – Le confesó, esperando la respuesta del omega.

Kagami terminó por calentarse solo por saber qué era lo que el peliazul tenía planeado. Por dios que aunque todo hubiese sido tan… _vulgar_ , logró excitarlo a límites insospechados que él no sabía que existieran. El olor de alfa que Aomine estaba soltando, acabo por destrozarlo completamente, cuando su celo le atacó repentinamente de forma más intensa que otras veces anteriores. Completamente cegado por la lujuria, respondió sin titubeos ni vergüenza, pero con el desafío plasmado en cada parte de su cuerpo.

– Entonces… _¿Qué esperas, Daiki?_ – Porque él, no iba a cederle aquello tan fácilmente, y lo supo cuando vio como los ojos azules de Aomine se convertían en los de una _bestia_.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana dándole por completo en el rostro, apretó los párpados y frunció el ceño, hasta que perezosamente los abrió para poder darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Su mente adormecida tardó un tiempo en hacerle recordar cómo es qué había llegado ahí, en la habitación de Aomine. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color carmín, pues no tenía sentido abochornarse de más cuando ayer folló con el chico toda la noche en distintas posiciones hasta perder la consciencia.

Se incorporó un poco y pudo darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba junto a él, pero seguía durmiendo. Pues claro, al desgraciado no le había despertado la molesta luz del sol porque estaba de espaldas a ella, vaya suertudo. Se quitó la sábana que cubría su desnudez, y pudo ver cómo es que literalmenteestaba _nadando_ en un charco de semen; qué asco. Y no solo eso, el origen del charco venía de su entrada, donde parecía una fuente ya que el líquido blanco seguía _saliendo_.

– Maldito seas, Ahomine – Murmuró molesto. Como pudo se levantó intentando que las piernas no le temblaran hasta el punto de parecer un venado recién nacido. Ya había estado unas veces en esa casa, por lo que sabía en donde estaba cada habitación. Buscó entre los cajones de Aomine hasta dar con una muda de ropa que podría usar, y luego se encaminó al baño.

Entró al cuarto de baño, le puso el pestillo a la puerta y se metió a la regadera para que el agua se llevase el mal olor y el semen _seco_ que cubría su cuerpo. Le dolía cada maldito músculo, y fue toda una hazaña hasta que terminó de asearse luego de 20 minutos. Tomó una toalla de una pequeña bodega, donde la madre del peliazul le había dicho que se encontraban cuando venía de visita. Se puso la ropa cuando estuvo seco, y fue cuando salió del baño.

– Buenos días – Saludó cuando vio al moreno frente a él al abrir la puerta. Caminó pasándole de largo mientras estiraba los brazos, buscando de alguna manera alivianar el dolor que estos tenían. Se felicitó mentalmente por no dejar salir su lado vergonzoso cuando vio al peliazul desnudo frente a él, puesto que la mayoría de las veces en las que lo veo así terminaba como semáforo. Pero bueno, ya habían follado como locos, no había motivo para sufrir vergüenza por verle desnudo.

Aomine hizo un especie gruñido y luego se metió al baño. Parecía que no era el único que se había despertado de mal humor. Llegó a la cocina, y pudo ver –fue casualidad, no es que fuera metiche– que en el refrigerador había una nota de la madre de Daiki, donde decía que había comida dentro del frigorífico para que calentara y no muriese de hambre mientras ellos volvían, al parecer no iban a estar en una semana.

" _Vaya suerte que no estuvieran cuando su hijo decidió follarme como una bestia, al menos podré verles a la cara sin tener vergüenza"._ Fue lo que pensó el pelirrojo. Había cocinado anteriores veces en aquella casa junto a la madre del moreno, por lo que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, y supuso que tal vez a la mujer no le importase que el cocinara ahí, en especial porque no se enteraría.

Mientras hacía un desayuno americano con lo que había encontrado en la cocina, pensó en todas las cosas que sabía de aquella casa y cuántas veces había venido de visita aquí. Las primeras veces fue por insistencia de Kuroko, pues Aomine le invitaba a su casa pero el peliceleste buscaba la manera de no ir solo porque temía por lo que fuera a hacer su ex compañero, por lo que de una u otra forma, Taiga terminaba en la casa de los Aomine para hacerle compañía al peliceleste.

Ahí fue cuando se presentó a los padres de Daiki, quienes de inmediato congeniaron con él y contaba anécdotas de cuando su hijo era pequeño como si Kagami fuese amigo de toda la vida. Como el peliazul quería estar _a_ _solas_ con el peliceleste, él siempre se ofrecía a ayudar a la madre de Aomine en la cocina, o acompañaba al padre para ver los partidos en la tele o jugar algunas partidas de _póker_. Nunca había sido tan cercano con sus padres, por lo que le trajo alegría convivir con unos que eran tan amigables. Aomine era un estúpido al no estar con ellos.

Luego, cuando la obsesión de Aomine por el peliceleste disminuyó, se reunían para jugar algunos _uno contra uno,_ y algunas veces se les hacía tan tarde que Daiki le ofrecía su casa para quedarse ya que era la más cercana a la cancha, también diciendo que sus padres querían verle de nuevo, y Kagami no iba a reusarse a eso. Dormía en la habitación de invitados y el moreno le prestaba algunas prendas, dado que son de la misma talla. De eso hace ya casi un año.

– ¿Qué cocinas? – El hijo de los dueños de la casa apareció a un lado suyo, ya duchado y con mejor ánimo al parecer. Kagami ni siquiera le miró, por lo que siguió concentrado en terminar el desayuno. Nada muy elaborado, algo simple, como huevos revueltos con tocino, unas rebanadas de pan, y jugo de naranja que encontró dentro del refrigerador.

– Huevos con tocino – Le dijo con simpleza. Mientras seguía cocinando. Aomine no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento, incluso le rodeó la cadera con un brazo mientras miraba atento todo lo que hacía. Igual, a Taiga no le importó demasiado, terminó la comida, la sirvió en la mesa, y los dos se dispusieron a comer en silencio.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el mayor de repente, mientras miraba al pelirrojo que en cuanto hizo su pregunta le devolvió la mirada con aquellos orbes fuego.

– No me pasa nada – Contestó, volviendo a comer con tranquilidad.

– Claro que algo te pasa, no has dicho nada – Explicó – Por lo general nunca te callas la boca, eres bastante gruñón, por no decir que ayer follamos y hoy pareciera como si nada hubiese pasado. El Kagami que yo conozco estaría nervioso y avergonzado por eso, incluso ya me hubiera dado la paliza de mi vida – Le hizo saber – Pero solo has estado tranquilo y callado, como un fantasma.

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – Le contraatacó, mientras trataba de ignorar las palabras que el otro le había dicho, ¿Esa es la imagen que tenía de él? Tal vez debía seguir con esa actitud callada y seria, si a Aomine le había atraído Kuroko por eso, quizá él también podría hacerlo. Sabía que aunque ya lo habían _hecho,_ el peliazul no estaba _100%_ enamorado de él, solo fue por los celos.

– Sí – Respondió – Es aburrido, a mí me atraes más cuando eres terco y malhumorado. Eres más candente, como un tigre – Se explicó mientras venía el rostro del contrario. Kagami bebió su jugo más al escuchar esas palabras el líquido tuvo dificultades para pasar de su garganta. El carmín intenso ahora se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Por suerte, ya había terminado su desayuno.

– Eres un idiota – Le dijo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas mientras recogía sus platos sucios y los llevaba al fregadero; donde se dedicó a la lavarlos dándole la espalda al moreno, quien comió sonriente su comida ante la vista de la retaguardia del otro. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos por aquellas palabras. Kuroko ya no era un problema.

– Así está mejor – Se burló.

– Cállate – Le ordenó, pues su paciencia no era infinita. Entonces, cuando terminó de lavar sus platos, se acordó de algo – ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? – Preguntó mirando a los ojos al moreno.

– ¿Para qué?

– Tengo que hacer una llamada.

– ¿A quién?

– No te incumbe – Le regañó – ¿Me lo vas a prestar o no?

– ¿Me vas a decir a quién vas a llamar o no? – Respondió con otra pregunta.

– Si te digo a quien voy a llamar, ¿Me darás tu teléfono?

– Te doy mi palabra – Kagami suspiró intentando no matar a golpes al moreno. Al final se resignó, y terminó por decirle.

– Voy a llamar a Tatsuya; listo, ya te dije, ahora ¿Me darás tu teléfono?

– No – Fue la respuesta del moreno que dejaba sus platos sucios en el fregadero. Kagami no pudo seguir aguantando su ira por más tiempo, por lo que tomó del cuello de la camisa al alfa para poder encararlo.

– Dijiste que me lo darías – Le siseó molesto. Además de arrogante, también era mentiroso.

– Eso fue antes de saber que le llamarías a él – Aomine tomó la muñeca de la mano del pelirrojo que le sujetaba, para apartarla lejos de su cara; no vaya a ser que a Taiga le diera por propinarle un puñetazo.

– Eres un… – Comenzó a decir, listo para soltarle todos los insultos que se sabía. Pero entonces, se le prendió el foco – Bueno, olvídalo, de cualquier manera creo que mejor hablo en persona con él. Nos vemos – Le dijo mientras fingía irse hacía la salida.

– No, tú no te vas de aquí – Aomine logró interceptarle, mientras evitaba que pudiese avanzar acorralándolo contra la pared.

– No puedes tenerme aquí encerrado para siempre. Aunque, sé que te gustaría – Le sonrió burlón mirando cómo es que el peliazul arqueaba una ceja, captando sus palabras. Daiki sonrió con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a los labios ajenos.

– Tienes razón, me encantaría tenerte aquí para siempre, pero, por desgracia no puedo – Le dijo besándole levemente, fue intenso, sí, pero no fue un beso hambriento, aunque sin duda les dejó sin aliento a ambos – Puedes hablar con él por teléfono – Le indicó, era mejor eso a que el pelirrojo fuera a ver al pelinegro.

– En realidad preferiría ir a verle – Le dijo con sinceridad. Puede que en un principio hubiera estado bromeando, pero ahora que lo recordaba, Himuro tenía sus cosas – Puedes acompañarme si quieres, para que no estés paranoico – Le sugirió. Y aunque el moreno pareció pensar mucho sobre si déjalo ir o no, terminó aceptando.

– De acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas marcarte – Pidió, con un rostro de seriedad que dejó perplejo al pelirrojo. Es cierto, habían follado toda la noche, pero en ningún momento Aomine le marcó como suyo. Fue turno de Taiga de pensar, hasta que suspiró asintiendo.

– Tú ganas, pero procura no morderme tan fuerte – Advirtió. Se bajó un poco del jersey del mayor que se había puesto, y que le quedaba algo holgado del cuello. Ladeó la cabeza del lado opuesto de donde bajó el jersey, dejando así expuesto el área que conectaba el hombro derecho al cuello.

– No prometo nada – Sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios – Trata de relajarte, o igual te dolerá – Sugirió mientras besaba y lamía la parte que mordería, intentando calmar así al pelirrojo para que no se tensara. Le masajeó los muslos suavemente, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras; y cuando supo que ya el cuerpo de Kagami estaba relajado, le mordió.

– Dai…ki… – Murmuró apenas, mientras sentía como los dientes del mayor le mordían un poco fuerte. Estaba doliendo, bastante a pesar de estar relajado. Fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que Aomine se alejara de su cuerpo, dejando un hilo de saliva rojizo que conectaba los labios del peliazul al lugar en donde había mordido. El muy maldito le había sacado unas gotas de sangre.

– Listo, eres completamente mío – Le sonrió, mientras le abrazaba y le besaba la boca dándole a probar el sabor de su propia sangre. _Delicioso_ , fue lo que pensó – Vamos entonces, o de lo contrario, no dudaré en volver a hacerte el amor hasta que te desmayes – Bromeó mientras que tomaba sus cosas para salir de la casa.

– ¿Estaré esperando un hijo? – Preguntó de la nada el pelirrojo, mientras que ambos ya habían salido de la casa y Aomine tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Incluso, Daiki le había dicho que dejase el jersey así como estaba, para que todos pudiesen apreciar su marca, y que sepan que ese omega ya no estaba disponible.

– ¿Eh? – Preguntó, aunque había escuchado bien la pregunta. Estaba a medio metro de él, claro que la había oído, pero quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Kagami.

– Ayer, bueno… – Comenzó a decir – Después de lo que pasó, y cuando me desperté esta mañana, pude ver que realmente te corriste mucho dentro de mí; eso quiere decir que quizá esté esperando a un hijo tuyo – Explicó, mirando al moreno con enojo – Si es así voy a destrozarte a golpes, tendré que dejar mis estudios.

– Tranquilo tigre – Intentó calmarlo, aunque solo consiguió una mirada llena de odio dirigida hacia él – Si sales preñado, prometo hacerme cargo de los dos. Aceptaré mis responsabilidades – Habló con seriedad mientras que Taiga cambiaba su gesto de enojo a uno de sorpresa.

– Apenas tenemos 16 años – Le hizo ver lo obvio. Ni siquiera eran mayores de edad, y si sus padres se enteraban, no quería ni saber cómo les iría.

– Ya encontraré la forma – Le hizo saber, dándole una sonrisa y una mirada que le hicieron saber a Kagami que podía confiar en aquel hombre después de todo. Tiró de él para acercarlo y le dio un beso, para seguir caminando a la casa de Himuro.

Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo les fue a los otros omegas.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – Una voz se dejó escuchar preguntando a sus compañeros. Otra semana había pasado, y nuevamente se habían reunido con los chicos de la Generación Milagrosa y compañía. Mientras los otros jugaban, Kasamatsu, Takao y Kagami conversaban entre ellos. Les hubiese gustado estar junto a Himuro, pero sus _parejas_ no se lo permitieron.

– Nunca en la vida volveré a hacer caso a ninguno de tus psicóticos planes – Kasamatsu fue quien contestó a la pregunta hecha por el diez de Shutoku – Casi me hago en los pantalones del susto cuando Kise apareció, y por si fuera poco lo que siguió después no le hizo mejor; terminamos en un motel y no me dejó en toda la noche – Explicó con las mejillas rojas.

– Bueno, al menos yo no demostré que tenía miedo aunque por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina – Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a su alfa jugar un _uno contra uno_ con el alfa de Kasamatsu – Pero al menos Aomine alcanzó a llevarme a su casa, y sus padres no estaban. Luego nos mantuvimos despiertos toda la noche – Kagami no vio la necesidad de explicar qué hicieron.

– Con lo impulsivo que es Dai-chan, pensé que te follaría en el parque – Comentó Takao, haciendo sonrojar al de Seirin por sus palabras. Yukio no tardó en darle un golpe en la cabeza al menor – Auch, eso es cruel, Yu-chan – Lloriqueó – Yo por mi parte, no me quejo. Estaba asustado pero ver a Shin-chan siendo una _bestia_ y no un _tsundere_ me encendió todo el cuerpo – Habló como si nada.

– Lo peor de todo fue tener que explicarle a Tatsuya sobre esto; cuando fui a buscar las cosas en donde se quedaba tuve que llevar a Aomine conmigo, Tatsuya vio la _marca de propiedad_ del idiota y sin que le diga nada se enteró por su cuenta – Narró completamente avergonzado, mientras intentaba no trabarse al hablar – Me comenzó a cuestionar aun cuando Aomine estaba con nosotros, porque no quiso dejarme solo con él. Al final, los dos se enteraron de todo.

– Entonces Aomine debió ser quien le dijo a Kise y a Midorima – Terminó Kasamatsu, mientras recordaba cómo es que el rubio le preguntó sobre el plan de Takao que supuestamente no debía saber. Recordó que eso le costó más horas de sexo, mientras Ryouta le decía que si era _eso_ lo que quería, solo había tenido que pedírselo – Gracias, Kagami – Comentó sarcástico y enojado.

– ¡N-No fue mi culpa! – Intentó defenderse el ala-pívot – Tatsuya empezó a presionarme y tuve que decirle, nunca quise que Aomine se enterara, mucho menos Midorima y Kise. ¿Saben lo bochornoso que fue para mí que se enteraran ambos? Por Tatsuya no había tanto problema, pero ¿Por Aomine? Lo que pasó luego terminó por hacerme polvo – Habló con el rostro sonrojado, pues recordaba que cuando Daiki le acompañó a su departamento, nuevamente volvieron a tener sexo.

– Shin-chan me dijo que se esperaba algo así de mi parte, pero igual tampoco me salvé –Dijo mientras subía los pies en la banca donde estaban sentados y se abrazaba a sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro que estaba peor que el cabello de Kagami – Resulta que el _Lucky Ítem_ de los escorpios ese día era la práctica del BDSM, no me dejó descansar ni un rato, y me dolieron las manos y las piernas por dos días. Resultó ser un sádico – Yukio y Taiga también se sonrojaron debido al relato.

– Bueno, pero por lo menos ya todo acabó, ¿no? – Preguntó Kagami, intentando dejar esas conversaciones _sucias_ para platicar de cosas más interesantes como… _el clima_ – Ya somos parejas, no hay que preocuparse por los celos, y lo único que nos falta es hacernos una prueba de embarazo, para saber si todo está bien. No he sentido vómitos ni nauseas, tal vez no lo esté.

– No lo sabrás hasta que te hagas la prueba – Hablaron al unísono los dos pelinegros, pues ellos tampoco habían sentido nada de eso pero querían asegurarse por si acaso. La vista de los tres omegas se posó en los demás chicos que estaban jugando, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron con la de Himuro. Le sonrieron, y este les devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces, algo les tapó la vista.

Se dieron cuenta de que no era algo, sino que era _alguien_ ; o más bien, algunos, tres personas para ser exactos, que estaban parados frente a ellos, les estaban estorbando por lo que solamente podían verles los torsos a aquellas personas. Confundidos, los omegas alzaron la vista para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que les miraban con seriedad y un enojo _extraño_ , pero que terminó por asustarlos. Les mandaban una mirada que decía: _"Parece ser que aún no has aprendido"._

 _¿Cuándo es que Aomine, Kise y Midorima habían terminado de jugar para estar frente a ellos? ¿Y por qué justo cuando estaban mirándose con Himuro? ¿El destino les odiaba?_

– Nos vamos – Fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de los tres alfas, mientras tomaban en brazo de su respectiva pareja para comenzar a caminar e irse fuera de las canchas, sin importarles ni siquiera que Akashi pudiera lanzarles un par de tijeras. Harían lo que sea solo para que ese maldito emo se mantuviera lejos de sus omegas.

– No uses como pretexto los celos para follarme – Fue lo que Kagami le dijo a su pareja, ya lejos de los demás, pues los otros les habían llevado por distintas direcciones – Deben existir mejores formas para llevarme a la cama – Reprochó algo molesto por la actitud del moreno.

– Tal vez las haya. Las averiguaremos con el tiempo – Fue la respuesta de Aomine, quien seguían tirando de su novio para irse lo más pronto posible hacia su destino, queriendo llegar lo más rápido posible para poder poseer ya mismo el cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo que le volvía loco. Y por más que Taiga pareciese estar enfadado por todo aquello, realmente su mente no dejaba de contar los segundos para volver a sentir a Daiki en su interior.

Y cuando llegaron a la casa más cercana, lo único que se pudo ver fue la imagen de ellos dos comiéndose a besos, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

* * *

 **Supuestamente esto es un AoKaga pero, bueno, hubo de todo(?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos~**


End file.
